


The Doctor and Rose: ONESHOTS

by lyristartist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sweet, oneshots, tardos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyristartist/pseuds/lyristartist
Summary: Just a bunch of ONESHOTS of the Doctor and Rose Tyler to warm up your cold and lonely heart.WARNING: Contains a lot of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's December. And so I thought, what better way to start off this month, than by having written a TenRose Fluff Christmas one-shot?  
> Leave me a comment down below! I take requests.

Christmas Lights

* * *

"This is completely pointless," Rose muttered to herself trying to untangle the Christmas lights. She scrunched her nose in annoyance before having chosen to just give up.

Crashing into a chair nearby, Rose sighed. This was supposed to be the perfect Christmas, and yet, all of her efforts never availed. She gently massaged her temples. What a perplexing situation.

" _Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful_ , " the Doctor entered the library, his voice (which to be honest was _not_ that pleasing to hear singing) echoing the lyrics of the song. " _And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._ "

Suddenly, the music started playing, making Rose grow from a frown a big and wide grin. The Doctor came up to her and by grabbing her hand, he pulled her into a hug which later on turned into a dance.

" _Man, it doesn't show signs of stoppin_ '," they both sang. " _And I brought some corn for poppin', the lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow let it snow._ " The Doctor twirled her around, letting her lean back against his arm, then pulled her back in. They touched their foreheads slightly, feeling each other's hot breaths against their mouths. They stared into each other's eyes for a mo before quickly drawing apart.

"I saw you were having some trouble," the Doctor smiled. "thought I'd cheer you up."

"Oh, that you did." Rose chuckled.

"I did, didn't I?" he arched a brow. "So!" his voice went louder as he turned around to the Christmas lights. "What problem do we have here? Oh, I remember those; 1923."

The Doctor held the huge chunk of lights up, inspecting them attentively. "Willow Ross. Fancy man. Wore a new bow tie every single day. Offered them to me after getting the Grinch out of him."

"The Grinch?" Rose furrowed her brows.

"You sound surprised." he shrugged. "Well, technically not exactly the Grinch. It was more like a telepathic creature from different Universes. Once they possess a human, they feed on their joy like sucking on a lollipop. But his neighbors called him the Grinch."

"Wait. Are you telling me _the Grinch_ was a real man? Blimey, all this stuff is hard to take in."

"Well, I mean, in a way we all have the Grinch inside of us, don't we?" the Doctor shrugged. "Now, let's see what we can do with this beauty." he referred himself to the lights.

Ten minutes after having untangled and hung the lights around the room, Rose and the Doctor chilled by the fireplace and drank tea on the floor. Her head rested on his chest as they were cuddled up under a warm blanket.

"I wish it was Christmas every day." she said, feeling the smell of his cologne invading her nostrils.

"You're not making me visit your mother every day, Rose." he complained.

"Oh, well, you _do_ love her cooking." Rose grinned. "Admit it. Especially the banana pie."

The Doctor let out a loud sigh. "Okay, I give up. I do love her pie. But that doesn't make me wanna see her every day." they laughed.

They could hear the fire crackle and smell the wood scent which was now spreading all around the library. Under the blanket, she reached for his hand and he squeezed it. Then she pressed a kiss on his shoulder through his suit.

"What was that for?" the Doctor gazed at her with a cheeky smile.

"Well, the song was not over. So I finished it in my mind." she whispered. Her voice was now suave and soft. " _When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the snow. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm_."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Oh, Rose. What have I done to deserve you? But you know, that's not the kind of kiss he is talking about."

"No, I know. It's just..."

"What?"

"You're not exactly the type to do kissing, Doctor."

"Oi, I can kiss!" he felt quite offended. "I'm the greatest kisser in this room."

"In case you haven't noticed," she looked around. "We are the only people in here. Besides, I don't think you're a better kisser than me."

"Wanna bet, Rose Tylah'?" his eyebrows shot up.

"Is that a challenge?" they slowly closed in, centimeters away from touching their lips.

"Oh, I'm always ready for one."

With that, they closed the space between their faces. At first, it was a gentle kiss, but soon after, what seemed to be a 'challenge' turned into a proper snog. She pulled him in harder by the back of his neck, her other hand toying around with his hair; and he slowly pushed her down onto the floor, now pressing soft kisses on her jawline.

Rose laughed. "That tickles."

But he didn't stop. He went down her neck, brushing his lips teasingly; then she felt him smile over her skin when she shivered. Oh, it was on.

With that, she pulled him by the lapels back to her mouth. Rose kissed him hungrily, biting his lower lip, he let out a moan. She pulled away to look at him, leaving him mouth opened.

"Okay, you win." the Doctor tried to breathe.

"Oh, I am not even done, Doctor."


	2. With Jack's help

With Jack's help

* * *

The Doctor clumped outside his bedroom, running a hand through his gorgeous hair while yawning. He walked down to the console room where Rose and Jack were talking.

"I'm telling you, I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious." Jack chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Rose turned away from him.

"Oh, come on Rose. We both know how you feel about him."

Rose made a face, rolling her eyes. Maybe it was true, yes. Yet it was impossible for her to confess something so colossal as her feelings, and she damn well knew she didn't want to end up on a Moon somewhere. Besides, he was a Time Lord. She was human. Not even worth for comparison.

"Rose, you've got to tell the Doctor." Jack raised an eye brow.

"Tell me what?"

The Doctor approached them curiously. Rose froze there for a second, hoping he hadn't heard them talking. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to face the Doctor.

"Nothing important." Jack added. "Just that...Rose is allergic to bananas."

She widened her eyes in concern. What was that for a weird answer? She had never had a problem with bananas, she loved them, actually.

"Really?" the Doctor frowned. "You never said. Are you alright?"

"Well… I guess I didn't want to… worry you?" she looked at Jack who nodded. "Especially since you love them so much."

"Well, then remind me to never eat bananas in front of you anymore." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Never heard of banana allergies. Only of fructose allergies. Do you want a checkup?"

"No! No!" she shook her head. "I am quite alright. For now, let's see what the outside brings, eh?"

His serious face turned into a wide grin.

After having the TARDIS land with a huge 'thump', the Doctor walked over to his coat.

Jack talked quietly.

"Rose."

"No, Jack."

"But you have to."

"How? It's not like he's ever gonna notice. He's too daft for that. I mean look at him." she pointed at the Time Lord, who was now stroking bits of the time machine. "He loves his TARDIS."

"Well, he might be a bit thick sometimes but unless you tell him..." Jack shrugged. A big idiot smile emerged on his lips.

"What you grinning for?

"We've got work to do." he winked. "Doctor. We'll need a second. Don't wander off without us."

"I'm not the one you should tell that to." the Doctor beamed at Rose.

"When are we, by the way?"

"Aberystwyth, 1675. Why?"

"No reason."

The TARDIS was amazing. It had unlimited bedrooms, libraries and a pool. It had numerous kitchens and an interior garden. _A garden!_ And after all of that, it had a huge dressing room. That's where Jack and Rose stood, stroking clothes and admiring shoes. So many colors and styles.

"Stay right here, 'kay?" Jack said.

He had picked up a backless beige dress with subtle gold details and lace at every end. It fell down like a waterfall and its buttons shimmered in the gaze of light. Along with it, he chose black heels with two little bows sticking on each side.

"I'm gonna make him notice you."

"Jack."

"Nope. You're not arguing with me. You're gonna wear these whether you like it or not. I believe in the feminine power."

"But-"

"Go! Now!" he pointed with his finger.

"No, but listen. I can't put the corset on alone."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Tell you what, you put on the chemise and then I'll help out with the rest."

"Ok. Remember me to _not_ do this ever again." Jack wiped the sweat off his brow. Putting a corset on someone was quite tricky, he thought. And it required energy. A lot of it.

"I don't know how women managed this." Rose tried to breathe. "Blimey, I feel like a canned Slitheen."

"Rose? Jack? Where are you?" the Doctor called.

"Just a second." Jack replied. "Ok. It looks perfect." he told Rose, pushing her out of the room. She walked the long hallway down to the console room with Jack ambling behind her.

When she entered, the Doctor froze. _Wow,_ he thought.

"Hello." she greeted, an awkward smile plastered on her face.

"Hello." the Doctor grinned.

"So. First things first, how to I look?" she twirled, the dress' design shining in the light of the TARDIS.

"… different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just… different." he beamed. "You look dazzling, Rose."

It was true. She did look amazing. The corset had her curves follow a beautiful form, accentuating them. And her blond hair fell down her shoulders, contouring her face.

Her heart skipped a beat at his affirmation. Was it always this hot?

"Would you please stop sex eyeing and start dancing already?" Jack interrupted.

"Dancing?!" both Rose and the Doctor exclaimed.

The TARDIS dimmed the lights a little, playing a slow song. "Well then, miss Rose Tyler. Would you be so generous?" he offered her his hand, which she gently took and squeezed.

The Doctor moved his other hand down her hip and pulled her in. They were practically inches away from kissing, and yet, they didn't.

"What's the occasion?" he whispered, not wanting to disrupt… whatever they had going.

"W-what?"

"The dress is brilliant, you look amazing. But what for?"

"It was Jack's idea."

"Wait. Jack's? He planned it?" he let out a laugh. "Well, of course he did."

"What do you mean?"

"That sneaky-"

"Doctor-?"

He stepped even closer, pressing his body against hers, then kissed her with force, hunger and passion. That surprised her, yet she didn't argue. Their lips moved in sync, pulling away to breathe then back in to kiss even more. She opened her mouth, letting him explore and he bit her tongue. At which she then bit his lower lip, which made him moan. The Doctor lifted her up and she put her legs around his hips. The Doctor thrust but noticed they weren't even naked. Then he abruptly stopped, pulling away from her. Rose gasped for air.

"Blimey." she said.

"Jack."

"What about him?"

"He planned all this. He wanted me to tell you, then made you do this."

"Tell me what?"

"That I..." he stepped forward, pressing his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes. "That I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I..."

"Tell me, Rose. Please tell me you love me too. Please." he begged, at which she grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea. I love you so much I can't even put it in words." she gave him a short kiss.

"Now I understand Jack's strange behavior from today. And why he told me to confess to you. Nine hundred years and I've been played by a Time Agent."

" _Former_ Time Agent." Jack whispered to himself behind the door. "Good job, TARDIS. Never thought I'd work out so good." he laughed. "I am a _genius_!"


	3. Paradox

Paradox

* * *

When the Doctor pulled away from kissing Rose Tyler, they looked at each other confused.

"What was that?" Rose raised and curved her brows.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor bit his lip. He then proceeded to kiss her again. "It's not like it's a first time."

"It is." she stood there with her mouth slightly opened and wet lips. "We've… never done this before."

"Yes, we did." he shook his head. "Wait a minute."

The Doctor took the sonic out of his coat and scanned her. "Oh." he said. "Oh… _Oh_."

"Oh?" she blinked. "What is going on?!"

"Wrong time, wrong Rose. Sorry!" he apologized then ran out the shop. She stood there in bewilderment. Then the Doctor entered from the other direction of the shop. Rose was so surprised to see him, she jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"There you are!" the Doctor said. "Found the pump regulator. We can go back to the TARDIS. Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" she finally replied. " _Am I alright_?!"

"What?"

"You just snogged my face off and now you ask me if I'm alright?!" she threw her hands in the air.

The Doctor bit his inner cheek. "I… I never did that."

"Yes, you did! Just now, you went out that door!" she pointed. Then her jaw dropped when she saw who seemed to be… the Doctor? "Wait. How can there be two of you?"

And then another Rose joined him, their hands tangled and swinging between them.

"What is this?" Rose prompted again.

The Doctor was as amazed as she was. He swallowed nervously. "Paradox."

"Oh, yeah. I completely understand." she sarcastically replied.

"It means that _that_ me is a future me. And _that_ Rose is a future you." he replied. "Wait, did you just say… I kissed you?"

"More like snogged, but yeah."

"Oh..." he stood there serious but then his face turned into a broad smile. "Cheeky."

He turned around and kissed her with no hesitation. And she didn't protest.


End file.
